ginny's burrrow
by ChristopherBallance
Summary: ginny Wesley and harry potter share a moment


"Oh, come on, Harry!" Ginny pled, patting the mattress next to her.  
"Mum and Dad are too busy yelling at the twins... they'll never know  
you're here!"

Harry had to smile at that remark, because this was the first time  
all summer that trouble had appeared and he wasn't responsible. "It's  
really Ron's fault..." he joked sarcastically. "Even I know better than  
to take something from Fred and George."

"Right!" Ginny replied with a giggle, absentmindedly giving her  
shoulder-length locks a finger twirl. "So why don't you stay here for  
the night? Ron's probably going to have to stay outside, with the  
dungbomb smell and all. The sheets are plenty comfy, if that's what  
you're worried about, and I don't mind at..."

"But..." Harry sputtered. "You're a girl! I can't sleep with you. I  
mean, what if Mr and Mrs Weasley come in and see..."

"They won't!" the pint-sized redhead finished, pressing her finger  
over his lips. "No one ever bothers me after dinner, that's why I can't  
wait to go to Hogwarts in September and finally make some friends. So  
long as you stay on your side of the bed and don't hog the covers, this  
is the only way you'll be able to get any rest tonight."

Without responding, Harry meekly stood there, looking back and  
forth between Ginny and the bed. After winning his freedom from the  
Dursley's only yesterday, he wasn't about to spend his first night with  
a new family on the couch or floor when he had a chance to enjoy a real  
bed, with pillow and everything.

"Well, then!" Ginny finished cheerfully, content that his silence  
had concluded any further discussion. With a bright smile, she turned  
around, rummaging through the adjacent bureau for her night-clothes,  
while Harry slithered over to the far end of the room, plopping down on  
a frilly chest laced with pink trim and feeling quite coerced.

He had just began to untie his woefully secondhand muggle sneakers  
when the most extraordinary thing suddenly occurred. Looking back up,  
he saw Ginny had pulled off her worn tee shirt, exposing her totally  
bare back to him. Not understanding what was going on at first, he  
audaciously watched at the little girl shimmied out of her pants as  
well, remaining clad in only a small pair of pink undies that clung  
seductively to her behind.

At last catching up that she was really undressing, Harry was  
helpless to but watch as the cottony material slid down the youngest  
Weasley's legs, granting him an unrestricted view of her bare butt. She  
continued searching for something to wear, as if consciously deciding  
to stand there naked for as long as possible. It was only when she  
turned around pull on a white tee, unashamedly displaying her  
eleven-year-old hairless folds, that her transfixed onlooker finally  
turned away.

"She knows I'm right here..." he thought wildly, wondering if Ginny  
minded him looking, or even noticed. "Maybe Ron wasn't kidding around  
when he said she had a crush on me..."

But he still knew that youthful affection was a totally different  
matter than casually stripping down in front of someone. Harry was so  
busy dealing with the jumble in his head, he had only managed to get  
one shoe halfway off before the juvenile female began walking back over  
to him, clad only in the long shirt, which didn't even reach her knees.  
She began gingerly brushing her hair, shooting a disapproving look at  
his lack of progress.

"If you're done peeking, maybe you can finish and come to bed!" she  
said in a huff, her lips tightening imperceptibly afterwards in what  
appeared to be a slight smirk. "And no muggle clothes allowed, thank  
you. I see my brothers in their drawers all the time, so this'll be no  
different." Harry returned the grin, a tad embarrassed at his own  
behavior. Still, the fact that she wasn't angry greatly soothed his  
conscience. It all seemed so innocent now, and surely nothing wrong  
could come of merely falling unconscious next to such a shy girl..

Still, he was acutely aware that anyone finding the two adolescents  
asleep together, one wearing boxer shorts and the other nothing at all  
below the waist, would certainly raise questions. The soft allure of  
Ginny's bed, however, a thousand times more comfortable and soothing  
than his own, quickly numbed any thoughts in his head. Only barely  
aware of his partner's tossing to find the spot, he fell asleep almost  
immediately, surprised at how the day's events had suddenly caught up  
to him.

The first thing Harry realized upon stirring was that his penis was  
pressed firmly against the mattress, straining for more room. With calm  
horror, he realized that he haven't given a second thought to his usual  
morning predicament before jumping into bed with the convincing  
spitfire.

But a quick turn to the window showed that it was still dark  
outside, and questions began creeping into the young Potter's mind.  
"What could've waken me up..." he wondered, reaching over to grab his  
glasses from the table on his side of the bunk. It was only when his  
head left the pillow that he picked up the faint sound of moaning from  
behind him.

After placing his spectacles on his face, Harry rolled over,  
knowing it had to be Ginny. By the scant glow of the night-light, he  
could make out her scrunched face, contorting with some sort of  
overpowering emotion.

"Are you okay?" he asked feebly, reasoning she was in the midst of  
a bad dream. The back of his mind, however, hinted that this was a much  
greater matter than a simple bad dream.

"Mmmm..." Ginny said pensively, slowly opening her eyes. "Sorry I  
woke you up, Harry..." she was panting now, speaking in a more  
considerate voice than he'd ever heard. "It's just that I can never get  
to sleep anymore without... relaxing a little. Not since I started  
growing up, anyway."

As if cued by her words, the apprentice wizard looked down, trying  
to focus on the swirling mass under the dark covers. By the movement of  
her hands, and knowing what he did about her current apparel, there was  
only one thing the limber girl could be doing down there.

"My God, Ginny!" Harry cried out, a little louder than he ought to.

"Shhh..." his pint-sized bedmate whispered, continuing her pelvic  
gyrations. "They'll hear you!"

"Are you...?" he asked, trailing off at the mere thought of what  
she was brazenly doing in front of him.

"Getting off?" the young redhead replied, clearly displaying a look  
of pure naughtiness. She let out an more audible grunt as he watched,  
thrilled that her most secretive of routines was being observed

Harry watched for a few more seconds, now knowing that she had been  
hitting on him all along. Ginny simply continued enjoying herself, only  
speaking up when she felt her plan beginning to unravel because that  
silly boy couldn't take the most blatant of hints.

"Do you wanna help?" she asked coyly, pausing for only a moment  
while she fixed something between her thin legs. Bringing her hands to  
his, she pressed something wet into his fingers, beaming as her preteen  
juices leaked all over the both of them.

"It was Percy's old one..." Ginny said softly, helping him make out  
by touch that it was a magic wand. "If he'd known what I was going to  
use it for, I probably never would have gotten it." Even with this  
loin-stirring revelation however, Harry remained inert, absently  
rubbing the lubricated staff with his soaked digits.

Sensing a need to step up her efforts, Ginny decided to go for  
broke. Both hands covered in girl-cream, she placed them on his cheeks,  
puckering his mouth to meet hers in a seductive dance. She had never  
kissed a boy full on the lips before, but found the instinct came  
naturally. Before long, she was breathless, pulling away with a face as  
red as her own crimson mane.

"Please, Harry..." she begged with more desire than she thought  
possible. "I fell in love with you ever since I saw you, and now I want  
to let you do something wonderful with me..."

"Oh, Ginny..." he finally responded, breaking out of the stupor.  
His year at Hogwarts had been just as difficult on the libido. While  
his tiny mate was dealing with a broken heart after seeing the boy of  
her dreams leave after only meeting him, Harry had the unfortunate  
dilemma of a hundred pretty girls to look at every day, all of whom  
seemed to be sexually repressed.

Even Hermione, who Harry had thought would offer to buck hips as a  
reward for being friends, hadn't even said the word "sex" once in  
conversation, becoming haughty whenever Ron attempted to pry into how  
she "took care of the stress" at school. It had never occurred to  
Potter that the Weasley boy's little sister, who had been so obviously  
enamored by him on the platform last fall, would be willing to offer  
what all the females at Hogwarts had not.

"I wouldn't ask for anything else in the world..." he finished  
gallantly, all pretenses of his former restraint now gone. "You're more  
attractive than all the sweets in Hogsmeade."

Ginny's grin seemed to grow too wide for her angelic face as she  
happily brought his arms down to her crotch. In the dark, Harry  
couldn't see a hint of the twin lips he would soon be getting most  
intimate with, but the agile youngster obviously knew the way already.

She let out a slight hissing noise as the smooth wooden phallus  
once again penetrated her unused nether cavity. Going slowly, the elder  
mage slowly fed the stick into her tight channel, eyes as wide as  
saucers as he watched Ginny's face screw into a determined grimace in  
an effort to ease the wand inside her body.

"Oooh... it's so much better with you here..." she panted, feeling  
the tip come to rest as deep as she cared to let it. Taking her slimy  
fingers off the shaft, she looked deep into Harry's eyes, letting him  
know this was definitely what she wanted. Her lover quickly obliged,  
withdrawing the rod from her hairless cunny before stabbing back  
inwards, with all the delicate care he could afford.

Ginny absolutely loved what he was doing. Freed from any exertion  
on her part, she simply lay on her side, reveling in the sparks of  
happiness rippling through her tiny body. Occasionally, she would lift  
up her shirt, massaging the nondescript bumps that only entrenched the  
fact that she was participating in an act rarely bestowed to one so  
young.

Elbows bent at her sides, the perspiring female was rapidly  
approaching a splendid climax, having already simmered so much by her  
own hand. Her hands were flailing weekly in between the two of them,  
toes clenching wildly at the knowledge of what's to come.

"Yes, Harry, that's it!" she wheezed triumphantly, detecting the  
revealing fluid pour out of her immature pussy. Her delightful grunts  
reached an endearing crescendo, drawing out into an erotic plateau as  
each throb of her wet gash sent the rest of her small frame into spasms  
of delight.

"Oh... my goodness..." she finally murmured, pulling the springy  
pole from her sensitive tunnel. "I think I might have to report you to  
the Ministry for practicing magic outside of school!" She sighed  
complacently in the afterglow of her orgasm, not even minding the  
growing dampness under the covers.

By now, her tight slit had produced enough come to drench both of  
their arms up to the wrist. Harry noticed the sheets and comforter were  
both moist now, and could only imagine the gleaming rivulets cascading  
down her bare legs. The small pocket between them was humid enough to  
send his cock into an even greater state of arousal, the stiff mass  
finally poking through the hole in his shorts before he had a chance to  
stop it.

Attempting to cuddle up with her partner, Ginny suddenly felt a  
fleshy protrusion prodding her leg. Being a head shorter than Harry,  
she narrowly missed getting speared in the vagina by his eager tool,  
but not by much. His erect shaft was throbbing warmly on her thigh,  
pointing straight towards the one thing it sought.

"Oh, you don't need to ask, Harry..." she said demurely. "It  
wouldn't be proper if I didn't give you something in return."

"Ginny... I don't think we can..." he started to respond, the old  
misgivings surfacing now that his lust-filled haze had passed. Being  
seduced into fingering the youngest Weasley was a far cry from getting  
caught fucking her brains out.

"Harry..." Ginny answered calmly. "You don't think I'd get this far  
and not go all the way, do you?" And before he could object, her face  
tightened in surprise as she pushed her waist forward, impaling herself  
on his very grateful rod.

He tried to pull her away, reaching around for her behind. But as  
soon as his hands closed around her baby-soft flesh, he could deny his  
feelings no longer. Faster than even Ginny realized, she was soon  
completely crammed with his the cylinder, her bald labia spread  
obscenely to allow it inside her womanhood.

"It didn't hurt?" Harry inquired, wondering why she hadn't yelped  
or at least groaned at the loss of her chastity. Unless, of course, she  
wasn't...

"No, silly!" Ginny puffed, inundated with feelings of satiety. "I'm  
still a... virgin, you know. But the wand took care *that* long ago. You  
are my first." An expression of pure felicity washed over her face, and  
she buried her head in his chest, tensing her vaginal walls to spur him  
on. "Now fuck me, Harry Potter." she commanded, wholly transformed by  
the experience.

Happy to oblige, the fledgling wizard began pumping into his petite  
mate with rhapsodic strokes. Even after just flushing herself with the  
greatest of carnal joys, Ginny was squealing with rapture as her  
scarlet clitty was stimulated. Feeling his hands wander up her front to  
pay homage to the buds of her otherwise flat chest, she hurriedly  
pulled the sweaty garment over her head, allowing him to view as well  
as feel her breasts.

Nipples hardening under his welcome arousal, Harry wrapped his arms  
around Ginny, bringing the tempered points to his own torso, marveling  
at the slick sheen that now coated both their bodies.

Having built up so much heat from making love under the covers, the  
pair slid together easily. Although focused primarily on merging their  
genitals, the two young mages found their thighs and bellies rubbing  
against each other as a result of the frantic intercourse, only adding  
to the pleasure.

Such a pure, willing union could not last forever, however,  
especially since each of them were experiencing their first outlet for  
sexual gratification. Without way to control himself, Harry let loose  
in Ginny's warm pussy, the potential effects of this consummation a far  
off concern.

When the fire in her crotch suddenly increased twofold, the preteen  
redhead realized what was happening, and cooed softly at the thought of  
what was going on in her womb. She didn't have as magical an explosion  
as when the wand was inside her slit, but it was still the most  
satisfying time of her life.

Harry pulled out reluctantly when he was finished, shivering at how  
her unripe sphincter squeezed his tender organ until the very last  
second. Under the blanket, he could only imagine how Ginny's spoiled  
cunny looked, leaking thick gobs of cream from deep inside her uterus.  
Deciding instead to preserve their heavenly union without childish  
examination of her anatomy, he simply pulled his love closer,  
whispering lightly in her ear the dream she'd had since the year  
before.

"Ginny Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked politely,  
ignoring the fact that she was supposed to already be so before having  
sex with him.

"Only if it means we get to do this anytime..." she responded  
wearily, snuggling closer until they were both fast asleep.

Now that their relationship was cemented by the penultimate act,  
the duo had no scruples about letting their affection for each other  
blossom with physical contact. That very night, Harry came to in the  
early dawn with an even greater desire to bed his maroon-haired vixen.  
Not disposed to wake her just so he could get his jollies, he instead  
slipped it to Ginny's semiconscious form gently, so as not to disturb  
her slumber. After cumming inside her inviting burrow once again, he  
was rewarded with a gracious smile before she turned over, nuzzling her  
butt into his crotch so they could spoon together through the dawn.

It was Ginny who greeted the day first, now well anticipating  
another climax to shatter any peaks her own mere fingers had ever  
attained. She was not even close to being disappointed, heaving great  
breaths as Harry rolled her on top of him, directing her private parts  
to skillfully meet his own. In no time at all, they were both groaning  
in the first of many mutual orgasms, the forbidden scent hanging in the  
air as a tell-tale reminder of what had transpired.

Once she shooed him away to clean up her bed, (the old-fashioned  
way, so as not to attract attention to her late sexual activity) Harry  
was only able to enjoy her body on select occasions, because of the  
varied comings and goings of the Weasley family. He stayed in Ron's  
room for the most part, never mentioning a word about how what was  
going on between him and Ginny when her elder brother wasn't around.

Not that it would have stopped him, but he didn't want it to seem  
as if the great Harry Potter had only been hanging around such a poor  
family because he had the hots for their only girl. A direct result of  
spending so much time alone with Ginny, though, was that Ron and  
Hermione eventually discovered the feelings they'd long suppressed for  
each other.

In the end, everything worked out just fine. Although Harry still  
had many tribulations to face before becoming a full-fledged sorcerer,  
his love life would never be a concern again. The unstable trio, now a  
healthy foursome, had no reason to fight evermore.


End file.
